psychedkicksfandomcom-20200214-history
Quiver
Appearance Quiver's costume consists of a sleeveless purple sports hoodie, a grey half-mask, black cargo pants, and purple boots. They also have a modified Western archery glove on their right hand as well as a light modern kote on their left. As Jun Harper, their outfit consists mostly of plaid blazers, and generally has a business casual sense of style. When they wanna change it up, button-downs and plaid shirts are their go-to. Personality Jun is generally non-confrontational and tries to be as diplomatic as possible. However, their best friend Scout defines them as "done with everyone's bull**** ". Because although they help resolve their friends' issues, they are very tired of doing it. As Quiver, they are considered to be among the most reliable and trustworthy among all the heroes. They're a meticulous planner but that's not to say that they're very rigid. They always try to account for things not going according plan. They often confer with Camo about mission specifics. History Jun Harper is a trained master archer, learning the art of Kyūdō much earlier than most people. They began training with their cousin, Benjamin Akana, at 13 years old. They were kicked out of their home at the age of 14 after their parents found out they were gay. Ben subsequently took his cousin in and they have stayed with him ever since. They debuted as the hero Quiver that same year as Iron Ranger's mentee. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Reflexes - Quiver has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. ** Eidetic Muscle Memory/Reflexes - Quiver can remember and replicate any movement/action after only seeing them once. This includes acrobatics, martial arts and other physical stunts. The more they use a move, the longer they can retain it. Abilities * Archery - Quiver is trained in the art of Kyūdō and has been practicing it from a very young age. They're so attuned with the bow that they can shoot blindfolded from great distances. * Swordsmanship - Quiver is also a master of Iaidō * Martial Arts - Quiver is trained in Aikidō and other Japanese and Filipino martial arts as well. They regularly spar with Camo. * Weaponry - Quiver can use a variety of Japanese weapons. They can also use any weapon they can get their hands on provided that they've seen someone use it. * Throwing - Quiver can throw ordinary objects (e.g. balls, pens) with pinpoint accuracy * Leadership - Quiver is the leader of the Night Shift and is able to rally and direct the team. * Tactical Analysis - Quiver is able to quickly assess and determine the best decisions from situation to situation. Along with their skill in archery, they are able to quickly take into account wind speed and other environmental factors to help them adjust their aim appropriately. * Multilingualism - Quiver grew up speaking English, Filipino, and Japanese in their home. They also learned Spanish, and Portuguese. Paraphernalia Equipment * Contact Lenses - Quiver has specialized contact lenses that can receive visuals and information from Chairman and the rest of the team Weapons * Hankyu * Trick Arrows * Katana * Throwing Knives * Compact Folding Takedown Bow - back-up bow Notes and Trivia * Kyūdō is normally taught at the age of 15 due to maturity and discipline required in the art. Quiver learning it at a much early age is indicative of the fact that they were already mature at such a young age. * Quiver and Camo have known each other since they were nine years old and have been best friends since they were ten. * Quiver's Eidetic Muscle Memory and natural affinity for music has enabled them to master various musical instruments. * Of their instruments, their favourites are the piano, violin, and electric bass. * As Jun Harper, they're part of a band with Yuna Hale, Mika Hori, and Ayu Markov. They have a WatchMeter channel. * Quiver, along with Spark Bug, is a molecular biology major. * Jun Harper also dated William Hoskie who is also their childhood friend. They parted amicably and Will was the first to accept Jun and their sexuality.